1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wall support mechanisms, and more specifically to an improved wall support mechanism for vertically supporting a wall member substantially perpendicular to a reference horizontal plane that extends transverse to the longitudinal axis of the wall member. The support mechanism further adjusts the height of the wall member from the floor for supporting the wall member substantially perpendicular to a second horizontal plane that extends along the longitudinal axis of the wall member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to vertically support wall members such as acoustical screens by one or more unitary wall support members. The wall support members each comprise an elongated foot member that rests on the floor and a tubular member perpendicular to the foot member and having one end rigidly secured to the center portion of the foot member and its opposite end fastened or coupled to the wall member. Such wall support members work very well in those situations where the floor supporting the members lies in a substantially horizontal plane. However, in many buildings the floor is not horizontal or level, and hence wall members supported by such prior are support members will be inclined to the vertical and not substantially perpendicular to a reference horizontal plane or parallel to a gravity plumb line as desired. This is, of course, unacceptable from aesthetic and other standpoints. To vertically orient the wall member transverse to its longitudinal axis, it is necessary to place shims or to provide leveling screws under one or both of the ends of each of the supporting foot members. The shims are unsightly and have a tendency to become displaced from their position if the wall member is accidentally jarred or bumped. The leveling screws are difficult to adjust and in addition raise the end of the foot member from the floor which is aesthetically undesirable.
In regard to leveling screws generally, it is further known in the art, of which U.S. Pat. Ser. Nos. 611,260; 842,641; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,010,299 are exemplary, to provide leveling screws at the bottom of table legs to adjust the height of a table and to level it. Although these leveling screws operate satisfactorily for objects having four legs, they are completely unsuitable for vertically supporting a two-legged object such as a wall member substantially perpendicular to a horizontal plane or parallel to a vertical gravity plumb line. The reason for this is that the leveling screws move the legs supported thereby substantially only in a vertical direction, whereas angular movement of the legs is required for a two-legged object. A further disadvantage of the prior art wall support members for two-legged wall members is that no means are provided for adjusting the height of the wall member from the floor. This feature of wall height adjustability for wall members is desirable for one or more reasons such as leveling the top and bottom edges of the wall members, clearing obstacles on the floor, or providing increased office privacy by increasing the height of the wall members.